


The Past Must Fall so the Future can Rise

by EllenMarieP



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenMarieP/pseuds/EllenMarieP
Summary: Set two months after the movie and The Duke is coming to stay!There will be fear, forgiveness, drama, romance and maybe a bit of humour who can say?This is my first fanfic and I know it's far from perfect. I've been writing plot for years but never seem to be able to turn them into proper fiction. I have most of this story roughly planned out but can't commit to set update times.Any feedback will be taken fully on board. Unless it's rude, rude is just rude and there's never a need for it.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Duke of Crowborough, Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	1. The Calm Before the Storm

Upstairs:

Calm mornings at Downton Abbey were hard to come by and this was one of the few. Autumn was in full swing with leaves falling from the trees and the sun shining low as Robert, Mary and Tom sit at the breakfast table and Thomas enters the dining room with the morning post organised neatly on a tray, ‘The post-Milord’. ‘Ah, thank you Barrow’, Robert looks up and takes the letters, keeping two for himself and passing one each to Mary on his right and Tom to his left. Cora left early without breakfast to attend a hospital meeting in York while Henry was in Manchester seeing a man about a car. Tom takes his letter with a smile and a quiet ‘thank you’ while Mary takes hers silently with a small frown. Robert then turns back to Thomas and gestures to the door; ‘You don’t need to stay Barrow we can manage. We’ll ring when the table is ready to be cleared. Go and have a cup of tea, there’s not much to be done today.’  
As Thomas thanks him and leaves Robert gives Mary a pointed look which she matches with a pointed stare, ‘What?’. Tom looks up with amused expression his face, he knows what’s about to happen, the argument being a recurring one over the last two months.  
‘You know full well what. You still owe him an apology.’  
Mary tries to look completely innocent but neither man buys the act, ‘Who!?’, at this Robert drops his letters on the table in irritation, ‘Oh, Mary for heaven’s sake don’t play coy, it’s been two months! I’ve apologised and it wasn’t even my idea! There was no need for Barrow to be pushed aside during the royal visit and you know it.’ Mary scoffs and rolls her eyes, she’s heard this before and stubbornly refuses to back down. ‘Papa, please! He doesn’t seem too unhappy. If anything, the time off seems to have put quite the spring in his step.’ She smiles a coy smile and returns to her letter, but Robert does not avert his gaze.  
‘Be that as it may, you behaved badly, and he deserves an acknowledgement of the fact.’  
Tom smirks as he returns to his letter, he knows that Mary has felt guilty since Thomas returned to work and that she’ll give in soon if only to make herself look good and sure enough Mary lets out a sigh and nods. ‘Fine have it your way. As it happens I need to speak with him about something else as well, some guests, I’ll apologise then.’ That catches Roberts interest and he gestures toward her letter. ‘Something you want to share with the rest of us or are we to be kept in the dark as usual?’. Tom laughs and also looks to Mary’s letter with curious eyes, ‘What guests? Haven’t we had enough excitement for one year?’  
Mary folds the letter and gives them most a look that’s almost a mix of amusement and exasperation. ‘If you must know, the Duke of Crowborough heard of our success with the royal visit and would like to visit while he’s in England to congratulate us’. Robert lets out a small groan at this which Mary ignores, continuing to speak as though no one had made a sound. ‘He and the Duchess plan to arrive on Friday with a couple of friends, he doesn’t say who, and leave on Monday morning. They sail for America on Tuesday.’  
As she finishes Mary looks to her father expectantly and is not disappointed. ‘Must he stay? Can we not put him off?’, Robert still hasn’t forgiven the Duke for passing over Mary in favour of a proper heiress. ‘No, we can’t!’ Mary exclaims, ‘I want to meet the Duchess whose money got her a title over me. It’s only for a couple of days. Anyway, I’m going to see the children before they start their lessons. I’ll speak to Barrow shortly’. With that, Mary stands and strides out of the dining room leaving a bemused Robert and a chuckling Tom in her wake.

Downstairs (hours later)

Thomas is sat at his desk in the butler’s pantry when there is a knock at the door followed by Mary’s head peeping around the frame, ‘May I come in?’ she asks as a formality. Thomas rises to a stand, ‘Of course my lady’, and gestures to the seat in front of his desk. She smiles and takes a seat before gesturing Thomas to his, ‘May we sit together? I have a couple of things I wish to discuss, and it may take some time’.  
Thomas looks to his chair and raises his eyebrows thinking of how Carson would react to the request, ‘Mr Carson wouldn’t approve my lady’. Looking back to her he sees her take a breath and square her shoulders before she looks him in the eye, ‘Carson isn’t in charge anymore Barrow. You are. Which is one of the things I wish to discuss’. Thomas remains stood for a few seconds longer, maintaining a neutral expression before giving a small nod and taking a seat at his desk.  
Mary stays silent for a moment, wondering where to start before deciding that the best approach is to be honest if she is to form a better relationship with her butler, her children’s butler. ‘I must apologise to you Barrow, I know it’s late, but I wasn’t sure what to say. I had no right to question your abilities as the butler. I’m afraid I was rather doubting my own and used you as a scapegoat. I thought that if Carson was there then everything would be alright, that he would make everything alright. I’m ashamed to say that I never considered your feelings in the whole thing until it was all over and done with. I promise you that it will never happen again’. Having avoided Thomas’ eyes throughout her speech Mary now looks up and notes that Thomas still has a hint of disappointment in his eyes as he looks at her, so she attempts to add some levity to the room. ‘I hope you at least made the most of your time off and took some time to enjoy yourself. You’ve seemed rather chipper lately’.  
Thomas stays quiet for a moment and tries to collect his thoughts. The events prior to the royal visit still irritate him to this day, they had no reason to doubt him when they never gave him a chance to try. Still, he knows it would be best to be on good terms with all the family and he did get to meet Richard whilst having the best and worst night of his life simultaneously. Eventually, he sighs and offers Mary a half-hearted smile, ‘It all worked out in the end milady, Mr Carson is far more a royalist than myself. It may have been better if you had discussed your concerns with me first before you went to Mr Carson, I’m afraid I was rather caught by surprise. I’m sure my reaction was clear in that respect’.  
Mary nods in agreement, ‘Of course’, while his outburst had at the time offended her she had now had time to think about it and realised how much she’d put him on the spot completely out of the blue. She knows full well that she’s not forgiven yet, not really but she also gets the sense that Thomas would rather move on, so she starts to announce the upcoming visitors.  
‘I received a letter this morning from the Duke of Crowborough’. Thomas’s eyes widen at this which Mary notices but decides to continue, it may be nothing after all. ‘He wishes to visit with the Duchess and a couple of friends before they leave for America. I’m afraid I don’t know who the friends are or even if they’ll have a maid and valets but I’m sure you’ll manage. They arrive on Friday and leave Monday’. Thomas attempt to maintain a neutral expression but he can’t quite hide the fission of fear that runs through him at the thought of Philip being back at Downton. He knows there is no reason for Philip to make any reference to their former relationship, but he just can’t be sure. Mary watches him with open curiosity, she remembers that Thomas had valeted for the Duke and can’t recall anything untoward being mentioned if anything the Duke asked for him specifically, so they must’ve worked well together. ‘Barrow? What’s wrong? I thought you and the Duke got along when you valeted for him all those years ago. He asked for you specifically…..ah’. As she speaks a look of sudden realisation passes over her face and she finds she knows what the issue may be. She pauses for a moment, torn between being surprised and slightly impressed, but decides that she won’t be too direct, she had no wish to upset him or cause any more offence than she already had so she simply asks one question, ‘Will the Duke being here be a problem for you?’.  
Thomas is surprised but appreciates that she doesn’t push or ask. He may not be happy with Mary at the moment, but he feels that in this at least he should be honest with her, if he is honest now it may leave him in a better position should any trouble arise, ‘If there is a problem milady, I have no intention of being the cause’. Mary does not need to study him for long before she feels herself accepting his answer, ‘Fair enough. Would you tell me if there was something?’, Thomas frowns, ‘I will tell someone if that is acceptable milady?’, she needn’t know that a letter to Richard in London would probably be his version of someone.  
Standing to leave Mary supposes to herself that she may earn his trust one day, but she understands why she doesn’t have it yet. Compared to Anna and Bates the family knows so little about Barrow and they haven’t always handled thing well with him in the past even if his behaviour was far from perfect. He must have had his reasons, they just never thought to ask. ‘Thank you, Barrow, I think that’s all for now. I understand that you don’t quite trust me, but I hope you will be able to one day’, with that Mary leaves the office and heads back upstairs for some tea. 

Thomas closes the door behind her and lets out a deep breath. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen and he doesn’t like it.


	2. Authors Note

I know I've not posted for ages but I'm having a hard time going from chapter outlines to actual chapters.

If it's ok with everyone I think I'm just going to publish the outlines so it will look more like a script than a story.

That way there will actually be updates :)


	3. A Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone special arrives to help save the weekend.

**Chapter 2: A Surprise Visit**

**Downstairs**

On the Thursday evening before the Duke and his party are due to arrive the staff are sat eating their evening meal when the backdoor bell rings. A hall boy gets up

to answer and comes back a moment later followed by Richard Ellis.

Thomas stands up, he’s stunned into silence. Mrs Hughes greets Richard and asks him why he’s there.

‘Mr Ellis! To what do we owe this surprise?’

Richard apologises for the intrusion and tells them that he was due to visit his parents but due to an emergency with his sister they’ve had to go to Scotland.

He thought of Downton and knew he had friends there so he hopes he may be able to stay for a few days if he helped out where he could.

‘Forgive my intrusion. I’ve taken some time off while I was able and was due to visit my parents in York. However, my sister has had some emergency, so they’ve

had to go to Scotland. It seemed a shame to go straight back to London and I remember having friends here at Downton. If it’s not too cheeky to ask I hoped I

might stay a few days, I’ll pull my weight mind! Help wherever I’m needed.’

As he says this he keeps steady eye contact with Thomas causing Mrs Hughes and Miss Baxter to exchange a look and the Bates’ a smile. Thomas rallies himself

and points out that they are due guests the following day and an extra valet may come in useful. Richard is invited to join them for dinner, and he will be shown his

room soon after.

‘Actually, Mr Ellis your timing is rather perfect. We have a party of guest’s due tomorrow and may be in need of an extra valet. I won’t turn down the help, not if it’s

offered. Come, join us for dinner and then we’ll see about finding you a room.’

**Upstairs**

As Mr Bates, Miss Baxter and Anna are getting their charges ready for bed they discuss Richards arrival and the deal behind his stay. Robert and Cora take it at face

value and comment on his helpfulness and they hope he is made welcome as a member of the royal household.

**Robert and Bates:**

‘We have a visitor milord. The second valet to his majesty, he was here for the royal visit.’

‘Oh? Why the devil is he here?’

‘It seems he was due to visit his parents in York, but they were called away. He remembered he made friends here and asked if he could stay in return for helping

out.’

‘Ah, I see. Good man, and perfect timing! I hope he’s been made welcome? I won’t have a member of the royal household thinking us inhospitable.’

‘He’s very welcome milord.’

**Cora and Baxter:**

‘His majesty’s valet? Heavens!’

‘Second valet milady but he’s a nice man and he’ll be such a help for the Duke's visit.’

‘I’m sure. Well, I have no objection of course. I’m glad he remembered his stay so fondly.’

**Mary and Anna:**

Mary senses there is more to it and presses Anna who says she only has suspicions and she won’t gossip in case she’s mistaken. Mary lets it go, simply asking if

she can approve of Richard should those unmentioned suspicions be correct. Anna believes so. Henry enters and asks what Anna believes so, Mary tell him to mind

his own business until they know more.

‘Anna? What is it? There’s more I can tell.’

‘It’s just a suspicion milady, given Mr Barrows reaction when he saw him. I may be wrong so I won’t gossip, it wouldn’t be fair to them.’

‘Alright. If you are right…should I approve?’

‘I believe so milady yes.’

‘Good.’

(Henry enters)

‘What’s good? What this belief I hear?’

‘Never you mind. I’ll tell when we know there’s something to tell.’

‘Fair enough.’

**Downstairs**

The work for the day is finally done and Thomas is alone in his office finishing up. Richard walks in and closes the door behind him. Thomas asks what he’s doing

there. Richard responds that the story he gave was true although Thomas’ letters may have given him an extra push to go to Downton, he was worried about the

Dukes visit and wanted to be there to help Thomas in any way he could. He then asks Thomas if he can say hello properly now before kissing him.

‘Mr Barrow.’

‘What’re you doing here!?’

‘I told you. It was all true. Your letters may have given me a little more reason to be here it’s true. I’m worried. This Duke’s visit seems to have you vexed and I

wanted to help. What better way to help than being here? Now, how about you come here and let me say hello properly.’

When they pull away Thomas reluctantly says they should go to bed, they have a big day tomorrow. Richard agrees but as they are heading up to bed he promises

that he will find ways to get Thomas alone while he’s staying. He intends to make the most of the time they have together.

‘As much as I could stay here forever, we should go up, it’s going to be a big day tomorrow and I don’t want any mistakes.’

‘Alright but I promise you this Thomas…I will find ways to get you to myself. I don’t how often we’ll be able to see each other like this and I have no intentions of

wasting what time we have.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any formatting issues. I'm still new to this. Any feedback is appreciated and if anyone wants to turn it into an actual story let me know :)


End file.
